


All Fun and Games

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Frog from The Underdwellers episode tries to cheer the Sewer King's other children up by playing games. His eyes widen after a scowling Sewer King appears and abandons him.





	All Fun and Games

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Frog approached other children in a sewer. Worry filled his eyes. He never found and obtained pretties for the Sewer King. He saw the empty hands of his friends. Frog always dreaded the enraged Sewer King's loud voice and alligators. He and his friends had to smile. After tagging a friend, he ran and smiled. 

The Sewer King appeared and scowled at them. He saw wide eyes and abandoned them. 

The children played again. They gasped after a happy Sewer King was with two alligators. 

''PETS WILL PLAY TAG!'' the Sewer King said. He released alligators near the trapped children. 

 

THE END


End file.
